


NSFW Alphabet | Bucky Barnes

by chuafterdark



Series: MCU NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW Alphabet, Pegging-Mention, Smut, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: going through your ABC's with Bucky





	NSFW Alphabet | Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> requests for more are open! any character in the mcu! let me know what y'all think

****

******A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Soft kisses everywhere and whispering how much he loves you and how amazing you are before leaving the bed to get you water, towels, or anything else you need. He won’t stop until he knows you’re satisfied when you’re having sex, which leaves you completely exhausted afterward, and he loves how you hum happily in bed watching him take care of you afterward.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

Bucky loves how his fingers look in you, whether it be your mouth or your pussy, so long as they’re covered in your juices, he’s in heaven. You can’t count how many times he’ll edge you to the point of insanity before leaning back and watching you squirm on the bed with a smirk on his face, making slow work of sucking on his own fingers before returning his focus to you.

The way your nipples get so sensitive when you’re in the mood will never fail to make him go crazy for you, between pinching or flicking them or sucking on them, he won’t stop until you come just from him touching them. One date night to some drive-in cinema playing old romance movies, you didn’t wear a bra under your a thin shirt, and less than fifteen minutes into the first film, he looked over to pull you into an embrace when he saw them poking out. It took even less than that for him to pull you onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around you and sneak his hands under your shirt.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He loves eating you out whenever he can, a low chuckle can be heard from beneath you when you cum and he gets to drink up your juices. Your moans like music to his ears as he continues to eat you out. 

Whenever you have sex and he cums in you until you’re leaking, he’ll pull out and drop down to press light, fluttering kisses on your inner thighs before moving into your pussy, licking up as much as he can of both of your cum, relishing in your breathy moans and the way you call his name. “You were so good baby, now it’s my turn to take care of you, yeah? Tell me how much you like it.”

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Everyone thinks he’s the most intimidating person around, but in bed he loves when you take charge and push him down or tie him up, using him as your own personal sex toy, or edging him and pulling away mercilessly, making him watch you masturbate on the bed as he’s tied to a chair while wearing a cock ring. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He was as experienced as they could come, and the sweetest lover you’ve ever had, but even he had some things to learn from you when you first got into a relationship. He knew the modern age was something great, but  _ god _ did you open his mind to all the new toys and things to do in bed.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He’s game for anything as long as you’re comfortable, but he loves when you push him down on the bed and ride him like no tomorrow, there’s just something about how you look on top of him with a dark grin on your face, your hands tracing his chest that makes him lose it.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Both of you know there’s a time and place for jokes during sex, what kind of relationship would it be if there wasn’t? In the heat of the moment you’re both usually too caught up to crack a joke, but if either of you do (and it works), you’ll peel away from each other with loud laughs filling the room instead of the heated moans that were just there.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Like his beard, he’ll keep it a close shave, or shave it completely if you tell him it’s too itchy and bothering you.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Bucky pays so much attention to you at all times, that sex is no different, he puts your wants and needs above his own and does anything he can to make you cum. The first time you had sex, he planned the sweetest date and refused to do anything until you verbally gave him consent for the night, his trembling hands moving to undress you slowly and pressing kisses on every inch of your body, making sure you were okay with each action before he did it.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Sometimes he’ll masturbate while you’re off on a mission or if he knows you won’t be home for hours, but he makes sure you’re involved even if you’re not with him, breathy calls making you run off to the bathroom to listen to him moan for you, pleading for you to hurry back.

Sometimes he’ll do it in the open when he knows you’re about to come home so you’re greeted to the sight of him breathless and ready for you.

Sometimes you let him do it when he’s wearing a cock ring, and he’s been following your orders after watching you masturbate by yourself, eager for a release.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Slight bdsm kink, being tied up, being gagged, he’s open to trying anything, definitely a sub/dom kink where you can switch roles depending on how you both feel.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Your apartment may only have a single untarnished surface left, but your bedroom and bed are what both of you prefer since both of you can rest comfortably there afterward.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Thankfully, Bucky can hide his emotions in public well, watching you tease him from across the room by licking your lips or making suggestive faces at him, or if you’re next to him, moaning in his ear or rubbing his thighs under the table.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

S/M - he might like being dominated or dominating you, but he could never hurt you. One night you told him to try choking you and learned that while it has some interesting effects on you, it isn’t something that he would do too often.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves worshipping you with his oral skills and you swear you’ve never loved a communion more than the one that slips past his lips. It’s gone to the point that the sight of him licking his lips makes your pussy wet. 

And when you return the favor and wrap your lips around his cock, you swear you’ve never heard him moan so loudly as he melted in your touch, his fingers running through your hair as you pulled away to press kisses into his thighs and suck on his balls. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

Depending on how you both feel, sex can be fast and rough with someone taking charge, or slow and sensual where neither of you want to stop and can’t get enough of each other, even after hours of sex.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

With jobs like yours, quickies had its place in your relationship, and both of you can take what you can get before someone’s sent off on a mission for who knows how long, or before a debriefing is set to start. He’ll gladly fuck you against the wall of whatever private corner you managed to find together and walk back into the meeting room without a single hair out of place, smug and elated from the quickie that he’s amiable during the takeoff or debrief.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s down to experiment and try anything so long as you’re there with him, but he doesn’t want to get caught with you in awkward situations because he knows that you value your public persona, so he avoids public sex in areas that you could be caught or being too loud during a quickie.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Whether it’s the serum he was injected with or his natural stamina - it feels like Bucky can last forever if he wanted, but he’s satisfied with going until you’re absolutely satisfied. Whether it’s one quick round or a sleepless night of pleasure, he’s always happy.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Between using cock rings and ball gags, Bucky seems pretty in anything, and the way he uses your dildos or vibrators with his cock on you? You can’t believe he was ever anything but a sex god.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He might tease you in front of all your friends and flash his usual grin, but in bed it couldn’t compare to him watching you squirm on the bed absolutely soaked as he flicked your clit and laughed at your gasp, his fingers covered in your cum. 

But when the tables are turned, you’ve never seen Bucky so needy, a matching trail of drool on his mouth and the head of his cock, the ring preventing him from the release he was so desperate for. His voice was like velvet as he begged between ragged breaths, “baby, I want to come in you so bad, my cock’s throbbing for you it’s driving me insane.” 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

In the safety of your apartment, Bucky doesn’t hold back, between moaning and making your bed shake to the point of threatening to break, and whispering hotly in your ear, with you matching his pace at each moment, you only rile each other up more and more.

“You’re so tight right now, baby, you gonna come? You gonna come all over my cock like a bad girl?”

“I’m gonna fill you up so much you’re gonna be leaking my cum for days.”

“Baby, come back here and untie me so I can help you, watching you fuck yourself after having to watch you get all dressed up for the gala? It’s been hours of pure torture for me already.”

**W = Wild Card (I chose: strapons/pegging** **)**

At first he thought it was a joke, but when your face dropped, his attitude changed completely, and while he was scared at first, you were so sweet and careful with him he’s never felt so taken care of, and between you milking him with your hands and thrusting into him in tune with his moans hitting his prostate, he definitely gets why you cum so hard when he rams into you.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

A little longer than average, but boy is he  _ thick _ . It hits all the right places and each time he enters you, the wave of pleasure you get from it is something you’ll never get over, and paired with the way Bucky can move? It was no surprise you couldn’t walk the first time both of you went wild.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

For you? Totally immeasurable, he never thought someone could make him feel this way and he’s not that mad at it.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After he makes sure you’re all taken care of, he comes back to bed and cuddles with you or watches you with a smile on his face, talking about nothing in particular until you fall asleep, with him following soon after.


End file.
